Transmitter circuits are used in computer systems and integrated circuits that transmit information over transmission lines. Many transmitter circuit designs have been developed. Some transmitter circuits were developed for high speed data transmission. Other transmitter circuits were developed for low speed transmission. Unfortunately, many of these transmitter circuits designs, both those developed for high speed data transmission and those developed for low speed data transmission, are complex, large, noisy, and can consume power even when not transmitting information.